Date Night
by CSI-330
Summary: Sara takes a stressed Catherine out for a night... Meant to be read after my first story "Safe". I feel like I rushed this story, but I hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, no characters, no show, please don't sue.


The hot Vegas air had finally cooled off, as had Catherine's schedule. Sara had come home to a hot and frustrated Catherine trying to clean the house. The brunette had leaned against the doorjamb and watched her girlfriend, hair tied up, in boxers and an old tee vacuuming the living room. By the way her lips were moving, Sara could tell that she was muttering angrily to herself.

Catherine noticed her there and angrily shut the vacuum off.

"What?" She barked, "Why the grin, Sidle?"

Even though she was on thin ice, Sara couldn't suppress her grin.

"You're sexy," she answered.

Catherine snorted and began to gather the vacuum cord.

"Yeah, I look great. I'm coated in sweat, ergo the dust is sticking to me, so I'm now like a weird, fuzzy…"

She was interrupted mid-sentence by Sara's lips on hers. Despite herself, Catherine was carried away by the kiss. Sara's lips were soft and gentle, and her fingers ran lightly up Catherine's sides. When Sara pulled away, Catherine's eyes were closed and she leaned her forehead against Sara's shoulder.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sara whispered.

"Mmm?" Catherine mumbled, still lost in the feeling of her girlfriend.

'Why didn't you call me to help you clean?" Sara replied, stroking Catherine's back, "I'd have come over."

"You needed to sleep."

Sara smiled, "Thank you for that. Always taking care of me."

Catherine pulled away from Sara and sighed, "Back to it then."

"No," Sara held onto her, "You go upstairs, call your mother to come over and stay with Lindsay, take a bath, get dressed… we're going out."

Catherine was about to protest, when Sara interjected.

"It's Friday, right? Let's take Lindsay! We'll go for pizza, drop her off at Nancy's… if that's OK, I mean… and then go for a walk or something… movie, a club? I dunno, whatever you want, ok?"

Catherine smiled at Sara's enthusiasm, "Alright Sara, I'll call Nancy. Lindsay gets home from dance in about an hour and a half… I'll put this away…"

"No! I'll do it, go get dressed."

Sara started to pick up the remaining mess. Catherine smiled and headed to the bathroom.

Now, they walked down the street, fingers laced together. Lindsay had been thrilled to have both women as a captive audience, and Sara loved to watch Catherine interact with her daughter.

Catherine, for her part, was amazed at how close Sara and Lindsay had become. Lindsay chatted happily about her day to Sara and Sara listened closely, giving carefully thought out advice when her opinion was sought.

Catherine was now casually looking in store windows and Sara was casually looking at Catherine.

"See anything you like?" Sara asked.

"No, do you?" Catherine replied, eyebrow raised.

Sara laughed, "Oh yeah," she answered as she pulled Catherine closer.

"You were so cute with Lindsay, Cath," she continued, "when you're with her you have this smile… your eyes get all bright and you crinkle your nose… and I lose my mind."

Catherine gave Sara a squeeze around the middle. "And how about you?" she replied, "You listen to her and talk to her like an adult… she loves you."

They were now walking with an arm around each other's waist. Sara rested her cheek on the top of Catherine's head.

"What worries you about being a mom, Cath?" She whispered.

Catherine sighed. "On top of the typical, 'how will she turn out' stuff, I worry that my crazy hours make her feel like I'm not there. I worry about getting hurt at work and her being alone. I worry that she inherited my craziness."

Sara gave her a gentle squeeze as she let Catherine vent.

By that point, they had gotten back to Sara's car. Sara moved as if to open the car door for Catherine, but instead turned and pinned her against the car. Catherine looked at Sara in surprise, but Sara didn't meet her gaze. She stood, legs apart and let her eyes wander over Catherine's body. She swallowed before looking Catherine in the eye and speaking softly,

"Catherine, I'm not going to promise you that Lindsay will be fine because you know that I can't be sure of that. But what I am sure of is that she has the best chance in the world. You need to have this job, both to support your family and because it means so much to you. Anything less wouldn't be fair to you, and you can't lose yourself for her. She needs you to be whole. The energy you put into your life with her is amazing. She's turning out great, keep going Cat."

Sara leaned in and kissed Catherine gently before pulling back and whispering, "keep going," before kissing her cheek.

Catherine wrapped Sara in a tight hug.

"Take me home," she whispered in her ear.

Sara smiled and opened the door for Cat.

Back at Catherine's, Sara walked Catherine to the door. Catherine turned to look at her.

"Thank you for saving me from my living room," she smiled. "I had a great time."

Sara leaned in for a chaste kiss goodnight, but Catherine held her fast against her. All good intentions dissolved when she felt Catherine's tongue slip into her mouth.

"Catherine!" she gasped, "not with your daughter and mother in the house."

Catherine's eyes widened seductively, "why not?

Sensing her girlfriend turning up the heat, Sara took a step back.

She reached for Catherine's waist and pulled the shirt from her pants. Running her hands under the shirt over the skin of her belly, she breathed in Catherine's ear, "Because the things I want to do to you will make you scream."

Catherine shivered, "Once I send mom home, will you at least come in and sit for a while?"

Sara nodded and followed Catherine into the house.

Sara and Catherine lay on a chaise lounge in the backyard.

"Stargazing's not so good, eh?" Sara said.

"It's the damn lights from the strip. Blocks it out."

"One night I'll take you to the desert, the stars are clear there. Constellations are clear, it's peaceful."

Catherine turned onto her side and looked at Sara. "I think I can find something to gaze at right here," she said.

Catherine leaned down and have Sara the hottest kiss of the evening. Sara felt her head instinctively tilt back and her body relax back into the chaise. Catherine placed a hand on Sara's stomach and the brunette felt her entire body catch fire.

Catherine rolled over Sara until she was sitting across her hips. Sara reached out and held her in place so she could look at her. Catherine had worn a light, black cardigan sweater which she now discarded. Underneath she wore a light blue, silky blouse that clung to her in all of the right places and revealed a healthy amount of her chest. Always beautiful, in the night light she was enchanting.

Sara reached up and undid the top button of Catherine's blouse, looking her directly in the eye. She let her hands drift over her breasts, feeling the silky fabric with her fingertips. Catherine shuddered. Sara smiled and took advantage of Catherine's position on top of her to run her fingers along the inside of her thighs, which were exposed. Catherine inhaled sharply and undid another button. Sara leaned forward and nuzzled her face in between Catherine's breasts.

"Come inside," Catherine breathed. "I want you in my bed."

Sara shook her head from side to side.

"What? Please," said Catherine.

"No Cat, I'm not doing this with your daughter in the house."

"My sleeping daughter? My daughter whose bedroom door is closed…"

"Yes, your daughter who we need to explain things to again… she needs to know that I'm serious and not just screwing around… she doesn't need to accidentally see us. I love you both too much for that to happen. Plus I'd spontaneously combust with embarrassment."

Catherine smiled, "Hey! You'd prove that theory to Grissom…"

Sara grimaced at the memory before continuing. "I want to be with you, not just tonight. And that's not going to happen if your daughter walks in on us naked tonight."

"I respect that Sara, and I love that you'd think like that… not just take me right now." Catherine lay on top of her.

Sara smiled, happy to keep cuddling.

"But tell me what we'd be doing," Catherine's voice came out of the darkness.

"What?" Sara squeaked.

"What would we be doing… naked. Together? What would you be doing to me?" Catherine's eyes were bright and she began to rock her hips against Sara's

"I'd touch and kiss you and feel your curves… god Cath, that's great. Deeper. I'd take you slowly, give you the attention you deserve," Sara trailed off as Catherine sucked on an earlobe. Pulling Catherine away she continued.

"My head would be between your legs," Sara said, pressing her face into Catherine's neck, "I'd use my tongue to tease that spot that you love. When you started to arch your back I'd move away to tease you… taste the inside of your thighs. When you made that grunt that you do, I'd come back… I'd use my fingers and mouth until you moaned, threw your head back and came."

Catherine moaned softly.

"I want to show you how beautiful you are. I want to make you feel beautiful," Sara smiled as she repeated the familiar phase.

The two women laid together for another moment, breathing each other's scent.

Finally, Sara smiled and stood up, "Only you could make me talk like that."

Catherine smiled and walked her to the door.

"And only you can make me… umm, finish?... with all of my clothes on."

Sara's mouth fell open, "You mean you…"

"Yep," Catherine smiled.

"But…"

"I was quiet! Hey, we were outside," Catherine smirked, "You were the one who wanted to keep it private…"

"Goodnight Catherine," Sara laughed and kissed her sweetly.

"Call me when you get home, so I know you're safe."

"OK," Sara agreed.

"Oh and Sara?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks," Catherine winked as she closed the door.


End file.
